It is known that in energy distribution networks, high-voltage transformers can be used to carry out voltage transformation from a maximum voltage level, for example 380 kV, to a relatively low voltage level, for example 110 kV. Such transformers can have a rated power in a range from, for example, 50 MVA to several 100 MVA and can have, depending on their power, a weight of, for example, 200 t. Transformers in these voltage levels can be embodied as oil transformers, for example, the transformer core and the windings which can be embodied with three phases, can be arranged in an oil-filled transformer tank whose height, without discharge line insulated, can be several meters, for example 4 m or 6 m, and its length can be above 15 m. The size of one of the three hollow-cylindrical high-voltage windings arranged therein around a respective transformer core branch can be 3 m or greater having a diameter of 2 m or greater. The term high-voltage winding can include within the scope of this disclosure electrical windings for a rated voltage starting from several kV ranging to several 100 kV, wherein power ranges starting from at least several MVA ranging to several 100 MVA and above can be covered. For example, winding blocks which are pre-mounted and which are composed of a plurality of windings can be covered by the term high-voltage winding. For example, a plurality of hollow-cylindrical windings of various diameters can be arranged radially one in the other or a plurality of windings with the same or a similar diameter can be arranged axially one behind the other.
Transformers of this size class can be custom made items whose transportation from the transformer works to the end customer and back can involve logistical issues. In the case of reworking of transformers, for example in the case of repair works in situ, one or more high-voltage windings on an existing transformer may be replaced directly at the customer's premises. The transportation of the entire transformer from the customer into the transformer works and back is avoided and the repair or the reworking can take place more quickly. However, the new high-voltage windings or pre-mounted winding blocks are transported from the transformer works to the customer.
Such transportation may also be needed, for example, if, owing to an unequal capacity utilization at a number of transformer works of the same manufacturer structurally identical high-voltage windings or pre-mounted winding blocks are fabricated in different works. For example, in the case where the high-voltage windings have to be taken to the assembly site of the high-voltage transformer.
The high-voltage winding or a premounted winding block according to the known systems are transported in an upright position, wherein the winding or the winding axis thereof is oriented vertically since the fabricated high-voltage windings may not have sufficient mechanical stability to be able to be tilted. Breakage or at least deformation is not a desirable result. A vertical high-voltage winding, which is also transported with an upright orientation can also cause logistical expenditure on transportation in that given a height of for example, 5 m, transportation profiles, for example, for transportation by railroad or by truck, may be exceeded.
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment, a device is disclosed, which allows simplified transportation of a high-voltage winding and/or of a pre-mounted winding block.